


As Well

by Leni



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He wasn't a fool, to hope for Lilah's loyalty...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Well

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lynne at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/594053.html?thread=82944645#t82944645). Prompt: **The loser in their real world skirmishes gets to call the shots in the bedroom that night.**

He wasn't a fool, to hope for Lilah's loyalty when he started these visits to her apartment. But he'd been naive enough to expect some professional courtesy.

"You cheated," Wesley hissed against her ear, his weight holding her down to the mattress. 

He'd been monitoring that city district for _weeks_ , had the movements of the local demon gang noted and cataloged, and had waited until their leader came above ground before he made his move. Nothing could have saved them. Nothing but a call from the only person who had some idea of his whereabouts.

The very thought made him furious, and the little smirk she threw over her shoulder - the one that said he didn't seem angry _enough_ \- infuriated him even more. His hand tightened around her wrist, and Wesley stopped himself from leaning closer and biting that smirk away. The biting would turn into nibbling, he knew, which would lead into kissing, which would turn soft until she reminded him that 'soft' was not what Lilah liked from him.

And he hated those reminders.

"Why did you do it, Lilah?"

She managed to shrug, tugging on his grasp a little and gasping when Wesley yanked her arm back into the position he wanted. "I felt like winning a new client."

Wesley scowled. If he could, he'd burn Wolfram & Hart to the ground. Not because of their past sins, but because they kept intruding into what little future he was carving out from his own mistakes. 

(It occurred to him that getting rid of Lilah would be easier, but he discarded the notion with the same breath.)

"We have a deal," he said against her tailored blouse, rubbing the skin he might have bruised. Not that he looked down to check. "You had your victory this morning, which means I get _you_ tonight."

Lilah laughed. A throaty laugh that did make him bite at her chin, then follow with a nip to her lower lip. Her tongue came out to trace the rim of his mouth, and Wesley swallowed a groan. 

"I get you," he repeated, pulling her tighter against him.

Lilah didn't even try to pry herself away. Instead she searched for his mouth with hers, "I may have felt like that, as well," she confessed into their kiss.

But she said it so low he could pretend not to have heard it.

And she could pretend never to have said it at all.

 

The End  
29/01/15


End file.
